deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Desmond Miles
Desmond Miles was a member of the Assassin Order and a descendant of numerous familial lines that had sworn an allegiance to the Assassins; including individuals such as Aquilus, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward and Haytham Kenway, and Ratonhnhaké:ton. By age 16, Desmond became tired of living in hiding and aspired to pursue his own dreams. Using the minimal training of Assassin skills he had obtained from his father, William Miles, Desmond fled from the Assassin compound he had grown up in and managed to travel from South Dakota to New York City, where he found employment as a bartender in the Bad Weather nightclub. In September 2012, Desmond was kidnapped and incarcerated at Abstergo Industries, a Templar organization, and forced into a machine called the Animus to relive the genetic memories of his ancestor, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. It was Abstergo's aim to acquire a map that detailed many "Pieces of Eden" spread across the Earth, which Desmond was reluctantly successful in doing. Following this, he managed to escape Abstergo with the help of Lucy Stillman, an undercover Assassin, and joined an Assassin cell in Italy, which consisted of herself, Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane. Utilizing an upgraded Animus of Rebecca's construction, Desmond relived the memories of Ezio Auditore da Firenze, in order to improve upon his newly obtained skills. Eventually, with the knowledge gained from Ezio's memories, Desmond and his Assassin teammates obtained the location of Ezio's Apple of Eden, which was located underneath the Colosseum. Though successful in obtaining the artifact, Desmond's body was taken over by Juno, a member of the First Civilization, and was made to stab Lucy. As a result of the shock, Desmond fell into a coma, and was placed in the Black Room, the safe mode of the Animus, in an attempt to stabilize his condition. With help from the virtual construct of Clay Kaczmarek, "Subject 16" of Abstergo's Animus Project, Desmond was able to regain consciousness, and found himself located in the state of New York once more, this time with Rebecca, Shaun, and his father, William. Battle vs. Sean Devlin (by Manofgod) Rome, 1947 Sean Devlin, the infamous Nazi-killing Saboteur, is walking in the streets of the City of Rome, smoking a cigar and admiring the people and their culture. Europe was at peace now, the war ended 2 years ago, and Sean was enjoying a luxurious life as a famous race car driver. While he was walking, a young man in a white hood bumped into him, almost making Sean lose his balance. His cigarette dropped into the ground, and he yells at the young boy to “Watch where he’s going.” The young man, an assassin by the name of Desmond Miles, only looked at him as he kept running. Several policemen, who were chasing Desmond, got tired and lost track of him, stopping right besides Sean Devlin. “il Bastardo!” one of the police said. Sean approaches them and asks, “What’s all the ruckus?” “That young boy is a thief who stole some documents from an office! We tried to stop him but that little monster… was just too fast...” Upon hearing this, Sean did some stretching and said, “Well ya coppers have to stop eating them lasagnas and pastas cause those are getting ya too fat. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen some action and this will do. I’ll try to chase down that lad for ya,” before leaving the police to chase down Desmond. Desmond however, was free running on top of some buildings, and Sean climbed up to try and get to him. Desmond easily leaped through some buildings and used his parkour skills to climb some of their highest peaks. Although Sean was a bit slower, he kept tagging on Desmond’s tail as the two chased each other on the rooftops. The young assassin looks back, and was surprised to see this Irishman who was doing great in keeping up with him. Although impressed, Desmond had enough running and he grabbed a custom made Mark 23 pistol and fires at Sean, yelling “I got no beef with you guy. Just leave me alone!” Sean was a bit surprised that this guy had a gun, and he takes cover while also drawing his automatic Luger. Desmond kept Sean pinned down with his pistol, but Sean managed to quickly take aim and let out a burst from his executioner pistol at full auto. Several bullets hit Desmond in the arm, making him drop his pistol and shouting, “You son of a bitch!” in pain. As the assassin fell down bleeding, Sean runs towards him and kicks him in the face. “Time to take you back to yer mamma, boy,” Sean said. “Fuck you!” Desmond said as he rolls out from a stomp from Sean, and punching the Irishman in the abdomen. Sean them sends a right hook that makes contact with Desmond’s face, almost knocking him out. But Desmond manage to keep himself conscious and jabs Sean in his throat. As Sean chokes, Desmond then punches him several times in the chest, before sweeping his feet and sending him one powerful sidekick to the torso in midair. The kick sent Sean falling from the building they were in, and he slams back first into a car below, flatting it and injuring Sean deeply. Three of his ribs and an arm was broken, several glass shards punctured his body, and he was splitting blood from his mouth. Seeing an opportunity for a coup degrace, Desmond draws his hidden blade and performs an air assassination from the building and straight towards Sean below. Sean looks up and sees Desmond gliding like an eagle towards him, and picking enough strength, manage to roll away from the car, as Desmond crashed into the car with his blade. Although uninjured, Desmond reeled from the landing. He then sees Sean limping away, before looking at him with a grin on his face. Sean holds up a detonator and presses the trigger, and watches as the car that Desmond was standing on exploded from a TNT bomb that Sean set up while he was there. Desmond then suddenly wakes up from the Animus 2.0 in the future, still shaken from the battle. The blast was powerful and the only debris that came out from it was Desmond’s flaming head that flew past a wounded Sean. The policemen arrived and called for medics to check on Sean. “Thank you signori, we owe you one.” “It’s fine is all. I haven’t been hurt like this for a very long time.” One of the policemen picks up Desmond’s smoking head, and they all look at each other, before a policemen said to Sean, “Say signori, we could use a man like you. We are impressed with what you did and we are needing a man with your specific talents in our little organization.” “Sorry sirs. But I’m not really that good siding with the law. And I’m kind of retired now from all the headbashing and fist fighting. This is actually my vacation…” “Oh we’re not policemen signori, and trust me, we pay a handsome price for a man such as you,” the policeman said before handing Sean a red Templar cross together with a business card. “Call us if you are ever interested,” he said as a confused Sean was finally being carried away to the ambulance. Expert’s Opinion Experts believed that while Desmond Miles had better free running and parkour skills, Sean Devlin was stronger, tougher and smarter than the assassin. While Desmond only excelled at close quarters and stealth combat, Sean had a more balanced variety of combat skills, and his explosives and automatic pistol proved more lethal than Desmond’s slow pistol and eagle vision. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Covert Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors